1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted.
A solar cell generally includes semiconductor parts, which have different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type, and form a p-n junction, and electrodes respectively connected to the semiconductor parts of the different conductive types.
When light is incident on the solar cell, electron-hole pairs are generated in the semiconductor parts. The electrons and the holes move under the influence of the p-n junction to the n-type semiconductor part and the p-type semiconductor part, respectively. The electrons and the holes are collected by the electrodes connected to the n-type semiconductor part and the p-type semiconductor part, respectively. The electrodes are connected to each other using electric wires to thereby obtain electric power.